Horton Hears A Who:Dead Under His Wings
by Mayor Ned McDodd
Summary: Jojo ran away,Ned won't leave the Roof. HIs family is worried about him but yet, he won't smile or talk anymore. What made jojo Run away?
1. Leaving a Poor Heart

Ned waited on the roof as he held tried to keep himself warm. Never since Jojo had ran away from home, ned waited on the roof, just to be the first person to fell the warmth of his son against him. His wife, Sally poked her head out of the window as she saw her sad husband. Flinching, She looked down to see one of her daughters tugged on her fur dress and had a worried look in her eyes.

"Mom, Whats wrong with daddy? Wheres Jojo" The Second youngest asked as she held her teddy bear tight. She hasen't seen her father smile in weeks. He never came down to kiss them good night, To see them for only twelve seconds like every morning, Everyday she wake up in the morning hopeing to see her father, he wouldn't be there. What happened to joyful,Heart warming Mayor,Father,Husband everyone loved.

Sally looked down at her daughter as she bent down to her own height. "Daddy, is where he has been on the past few weeks hunny"She said with a hint of unwanted worry. Sighing, the young who held her teddy tight as she leaned against her mother and started cry. Sally looked up at the window wondering if ned knew what he is doing to the family. She then got up as she picked up her daughter and left the room to put her to bed.

"Oh, Jojo, Im sorry..Im so sorry" Ned Whisperd as he buried his head to his hands. He didn't know this would happen, he didn't know his son didn't want to be mayor. He has been all caught up of trying to make jojo live up to his dream but, not his own. Thunder roared over head as the mayor looked up. Frowning, the rain started to come down from the heavens. Looking at the road, he waited to see a little who, who was black and gray. But, that would be to good to be true. It seemed like a week ago they were all fine. How can that be so bad?

xxxxxxxxFlashBackxxxxxxxxxx

Sally was already awake. Ned knew by the sweet smell of pancakes rising into there room. Walking to tall mirror that stood next to the door, he straightened his mayoral crest as he put his fingers through his hair to give it a extra spike to it. Walking out of room, he met with some of his kids. They ran to him as he bent down with open arms. Giggling, they latched on to his body as he started to the stairs. At the top of the staris he stopped. Looking down at his girls, He smiled as they nodded. Jumping, Ned landed on the Stairs railing and slid down to the bottem. With a little bit of effert he put in to it, he didn't stick the landing. Tumbling and slamming into the door, Sally jumped and ran to the kitchen doorway. She smiled as Ned and the kids started to laugh at the faces they made while going down.

"Okay you guys time to eat"

"Yea, Im Starving" One of the kids said as her stomach growled. The whole gain went quiet as they listened but then burst into laughter. Turning around, Ned pushed there daughters into the kitchen as they all sang

"Good Morning Daddy"  
"Hi Daddy"  
"Can i have a ride with your down the Stairs with you?"

Chuckling, Ned made his way to the table with his wife as he kissed her on the cheek

"You missed" She teased

He gave her a confused look as he answerd "No I didn't, I acutally made it this time"

She chuckled at his words as she bite her lip "I ment my Lips hun"

He blushed as he gave her a warm smile and then kissed her on the lips "Did i miss this time?"

"No, You hit it right on target" She toke a slip of her coffee.

Ned chuckled as he started to clock. Time goes fast when you spend time with your family. Finally, after all of the girls 12 seconds, he came to his favorite part of morning. Turning his sons chair, he smiled warmly

"Morning " He said as he folded his hands apon the empty plate infront of him. Jojo just stared at him with his empty eyes, Arms folding and slumpnig in his chair. He sighed as he huffed some hair away from his eye.

'One day dad, I won't be able to stand this anymore. Every day, Every year, you want me to live out your dreams. What ever happened to mine? Is there anymore freedom you can spare for me?'

Jojo said to himself as he watched his father. Groaning, he pushed off his chair and as same as always his father followed him.

"Jojo, Son!" His father cried as he continued to walk. But, you know you really shouldn't walk out on our father like that so with that, he stopped and watched his dad bent down to his level with that same stupid smile on his face.

"You know what awesome?" He asked

'The pictures, yea i know dad its not like i have seem them before'

"This is awesome" Ned said again as he brushed his fingers along the pictures on the wall. Jojo looked at him as he saw the one of his grandfather. Everytime he looked at that picture he would get a strange chill down his spine.

'I hope one day these pictures will burn' He mummbled to himself as he watched his father.

"I believe in you jojo, you just got to----You know what i mean?" He puzzled at the words as he watched his son walk away.

"Okay, well, that was a nice talk" He said with a frown.

xxxxxxxEnd of Flash backxxxxxxx

"Why couldn't i see that? The way you look at me, I feel like a total boob" His heart sank as the rain poor harder. My life is Empty with out my little boy 


	2. Im Not leaving!

Jojo Point of veiw.

Tears filled up his brown,lifeless eyes as he made his way through the forest. The wind pushed againse his soaked cheecks as they stung like bees. Jamming his hands into his pockets. He never wanted to be mayor, for it wasn't his sort of "Thing". Hind mind build up with other thoughts as he growled to himself saying.

"When can I live my own live? When Can I be what you want me to be, Instead of living your dream!" He yelled until his lungs were on fire. His heart laied heavily in his chest as he bent down on his knees.

xxxxxxxxxFlashbackxxxxxx

Jumping up and down, Jojo smiled. He was 3 years old and he really wanted to talk to daddy.

"Talk..Daddy?" He asked as he walked to his busy mother as she was cleaning the dishes. She looked down as she looked at him. She smiled as she saw how much he looked like his father. Mostly of the cuteness. He looked at her with puppy eyes as he pulled on her dress.

"Daddy..daddy" He whimperd as she smiled and picked him up.

"Then why don't we go call him?"

With that Jojo giggled as he clapped his hands . He hasn't seen his dad in 3-6 days because of late work. The mother who placed the young jojo on the couch next to the phone. She dialed as she waited.

"?"

Pause.

"Yes, he wants to talk to his father."

Pause.

Sally nodded as she handed the phone to jojo. He toke it with a small click from his mouth as he waited to hear his dads voice.

"Hey! hows my little boy" The mayors voice rang through the toddlers years. He smiled as he asnwerd his loveing father

"Hi dad.. When are you coming home?" He asked.

Ned frowned but then smiled on the other line.

"Son, Im already there, Look" He hung up as he opened the door.

Sally heart melted as she saw the light in his sons eyes as his father came through that door. Whining that he couldn't get down the chair, ned came to him instead. Grabbing his carefully, he swang him around as he made airplane sounds. Jojo giggled uncontorably as he put his little arms out.

The mayor's smile became wider as he brought him close to his chest.  
"My little baby boy,Your never going to be alone, My Baby."

He smiled at that as he stroked his dads face. The mayors eyes started to teard up as he nuzzled his son.  
"I love you"

This made neds melt as jojo nuzzled into his fathers chest, listening to his soft heart beat " I love you too dady"

xxxxxxxxEnd flashbackxxxxx

He knows that was way after he had really known. Did they just have him so he can be the next air to the mayoral crest? Or was it be the love that they shared?. Growling to himself the rain poured.

"I bet my dad doesn't even miss me" He whisperes..

xxxxxAt The houseXXXX

"Honey, you need to come inside" sally yelled from the window. He ignored her. His body is soaked. There was no sense of warmth through his body.

"Why would I?" His voice bitter but, shakey. This wasn't the old ned, this is the confused,depressed and upset ned. He started to sound like the green chairman.

"Because your the mayor. You need to go hun"

"Maybe I don't want to eb MAYOR ANYMORE!" He yelled at the last words. I want to just Ned Mcdodd. No more having the mayor title, just be like everyone else.

"You have a meetin' tomarrow, and as being mayor you can't skip it" Her voice disappered as she kissed the daughters to bed. He narrowed his eyes as the rain finally stopped as his fur spiked up down his back and his elows. He was a nervous chair was no longer spiked up drouped over to his eyes.

"I want to know what i did Jojo" He said to himself. "And I'm not leavin' this roof until i see you again."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXThe next morningXXXXXXXXXX

"Ned, Lets go! your going to be late." sally yelled from out side. Ned was still in his shame poistion, but this time a different face. She sighed as she went inside to called the Firewhos. She dialed the number as they came down.

", If you don't come down we will have to bring you down" the Firewho Mach Rcwho annocced as he looked up at the roof

"I'm not going no were until i see my son!" He yelled as he tightned his grip on the roof.

Growling, Mach Rcwho never had the Patince of waiting on some idiot waiting for his son to come home.

"Then were getting you."

Ned snarled like a dog as he didn't like this once bit. The firewhos put up the ladder as they leaned it against he house. He hissed between his teeth.

"Come on " One said as he grabbed his foot.

"Yea, Come on" Once jumped up on the roof to pry his hands off the roof.

Growling ned, grabbed the Firewho as the one at the bottom feel with all of the three whos.

Groaning, Mach RcWho always carried a a insane suit for the werid ones.

Quickly putting it on the mayor tried to get out of it.

"LET ME GO! I WANT TO WAIT FOR MY SON! LET ME GO PLEASE!" He yelled with a pinch of whine. He didn't want to leave. What if his son comes back and he desides that he wants to come back with loving arms. But, there not there. The mayor sighed.

"Jojo" He whisperd 


	3. Dead under his wings

Vonfrood waited at the door of hte mayors office. He knew what was going on but when he saw the mayor, He guest he didn't know QUITE chairman put his his fingers together as sally railed him in. That was good he was in that crazy, insnae suit because, that what he really is. Ned Strugged to get out. HIs hair wasn't his formilier mohwak anymore, his fur stuck up everywhere like he just got into a fight. His eyes were blood shot red from the lack of sleep. Vonfrood chuckled as sally put ned infront of him. Ned then stopped as he stared at the green who infront of him

"If you have the gusts, you better let me go right now" He growled as he narrowed his eys.

"Ah, Is that a threat" He leaned closer to the the insane who as he poked his nose. With that, Ned snapped at his finger.

"Ah! Let go you Disgrace" He yelled as he tried to pull away. Sally quickly came to his rescue as he tried to prive neds mouth open. But the more she tried, the more he bit down.

"Gaurds! Get him to the railing" Vonfrood ordered as sally finally got ned to let go. The green who looked at his finger as a patch of fur was gone. He looked at the mayor to find it in his mouth. Ned growled as the garuds railed him in to his office and into the porch to see all of the whos. When they got there all of the whos looked up at the mayor. There eyes went wide as they saw him. Quickly Vanfrood got next to the mayor as he gave him the look of Embarrestment and disguise. Ned just stared at him as he trued to chew out of the insane jacket.

"My Fellow Who's. Im sorry for the wait, for there was a ---" He pause as he saw the mayor " A Insane who running about" He then looked back at the whos that were staring at ned. When the green who was about to start again, Ned yelled

"You better let me out of here! I can't Take it! Get my out!" He threated as as he rocked in the metal bed he is laying on. Vanfrood looked at the guards as they toke him away

"Im going to get you for this. I will I bet my life on it! You son-of-a GRINCH!" Ned was gone as the who's looked at the Chairman. There eyes filled with surpirse as vanfrood chuckled and walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The forest crepped around jojo as he made his way through. Where he was it was dark, he really didn't like it for it reminds him of a dark,black wall, cutting him off of his life. His brown eyes watched his surroundigs quickly as he heard unwanted , he was scared and for once he wants his father. He gasped as he saw something.

"W--Who T--There?" his voice shoke as he held his hands over his heart. A bat flew across the sky that made him heart started to beat faster as he started to run. Screeches and laughs haunted the trees as he ran out noticing, he tripped over a tree trunk. He groaned as he felt something warm falling dowin his cold face. He touched it, but it was to dark to figure it out. 'It might be just sweat' he said to himself as he got up as he thought something touched him. Jumping, he ran screaming. HIs mind raced as it tried to figure out whats going on. Out of breath, jojo put his hand on the tree trunk as he bent down catching his breath. Ugh, he covered his mouth and he vomited. He was getting sick, or it was just for running to much.

He Rested against the tree as he slowly rested against the eyes began to droop as he held himself to keep the cold wind from touching him. He quickly shot up as he walked a little ways as he vomited again. Oh, yup, he is definetly back to his tree he slummed down and closed his eyes. With a soft snore he becane to dream.

CCCCThe DreamPPPP Jojo Graoned as he woke up. He was Home? how can that be? He jumped off from his bed as he heard some soft cries. He walked down stairs to see his mother and his sisters. But, someone was missing. He looked around. Where was his father? Sally walked outside as jojo soon followed. Sally looked up as she put her hand over her mouth to give it more volume.

"Ned! please, your going to kill yourself from lack of sleep and Starvation"

Who was she talking to? Jojo looked up and there he was. He looked like he has been sitting on that rood for weeks.

"Dad! im here," He yelled as ned just stared at the road that jojo rememeberd that he left from. Can he hear me? Can he even see me? Looking around he saw a ladder. He picked up and moved it toward the roof. climbing up, he saw more of his dad he thought he never saw. His face was so full of sadness it looked like it was going to break any momment. His hands were tuck to the roof and his who body was soaked and spiked up on some ends, also more skinner, skinner then him to be extact. Jojo grabbed on his dad, but he didn't move.

"Dad! im here! please,Please look at me" He screamed into his ear, all his dad do was continuing to look at the road. This isen't fair, not to him or his father. Jojo whisperd softly as he reasted his head on his dads shoulder

"I love you, and i hope you know that"  
XXXEndXXX

Jojo woke up as he got up. He started to feel sick again. He looked up at the sky as he whisperd. "Dad, Its like your Dead under my wings" 


	4. Stranger

Weeks went by as the who's down in whoville never really saw much of the mayor anymore. Most thought he was still strapped to that bed and wasn't able to go anywhere without someone moving him. Others thought he was locked up and would never be seen again. Whatever the matter was no one was aloud to speak about him.

Sally sighed as she started to cook. Her mind was filled of worry about her boys. Sighing, the 96 girls walked to there tables as one of them pushed Ned to the kitchen. He was still strapped the bed, but this time had a muzzle type thing for biting the head chairman. The girls sat at there tables as one pushed ned to his part of the table next to sally. She setted him down as she walked beside him waiting for him to stay thank you or something to hear her father's voice. Yet, nothing came. Not a single word left from his lips as his eyes just started at the wall before him narrowed.

"Ned, What do you say?" Sally ask as she looked at her daughter with a 'Sorry for this,' look. Still ned said nothing. All he did was toke a deep breath and just stared.

"I'm sorry Sweetie" She said as her daughter walked over to her mother and gave her a hug, so as a kiss and went off to her seat. She then started at ned as he seemed to be staring back at her. She really missed his blue eyes, but everyday they seemed to be a different shade.

"That wasn't like you ned, usually you would smile and say thank you but now, you just don't say anything. Whats wrong?" She sighed as she looked at him and then back at the table. She missed his voice,his smile, his touch, mostly everything. Since jojo has been gone it seems that all of the goodness in life is just a dream. Ned coninuted to stare at her. His eyes seemed to be screaching something. Something that he needs. He knew that sally held the key to his freedom and now he wants it. Maybe he can get one of his girls to do it? or he can just sweet talk her, but then again, how on earth is he going to let her put the key into the lock without being read? His thoughts over token him as his daughters seem to just pass by without there 12 seconds. Sally moved from the table as she grabbed her plate and threw away neds untouched food. He hasen't eaten in weeks and his body is getting way to skinney. Next thing she might know he might be able to get out and do something stupid.

The day went by pretty fast as ned was sent to the living room to watch some Tv. His eyes still didn't leave his wife as he tried to figure out where it would be hiddin. Mostly under some of her fur or in her hair. He growled behind his muzzle as one of his daughter looks at him. He looked back at her as some how his eyes started to soften, she had the look jojo gave him when he was concerned about him. Quickly, he turned away. How can he stare at someone like that when they remind him of someone who he dearly lost. A soft whimper came from the mask as he started at out of the window.

The rain Pounted on the windows as the lightning struck. Ned Snapped his head forward as he woke up. He dozed off. Shaking his head to the side he was still in the living room. They probably didn't want to wake him, he touched his head as he rubbed his head. What? He looked down at himself as he smiled he was free! finally! after weeks stuck to that thing with the straight jacket. He looked down with a sigh as he still had the muzzle on, but something else was cold against his body. A collor? your kidding right? He growled as he struggled with it. It hummed as it made him sleepy. He tugged on it more as he was now to his knees. Then a soft voice came into his ears. Sally? Is she singing? He turned his head tiredly as the humming stopped.

"And someday you'll know That nature is so This same rain that draws you near me Falls on rivers and land" she sang as she put her finger tips on the cold, dripping glass.

" My Poor jojo. Please, I beg of you, please come back to us. We're missing you, ned as gone insane and i don't know how much i can take. "

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Jojo crept around the woods as his stomach turned. He hasen't eaten for what seems like weeks. He looked around as it seems that the more he walks the more it gets more unformillior. The trees seemed to whisper to him, but how can this be real? Trees don't talk. He toke a deep breath as he put his hand on a tree and rested. ' I must really be getting sick' he said to himself as his eyes started blurr. The wind whistled against the trees as the moonlight shined across jojos plae face. He hunched over again as he vomited. This is just a faze, he'll get through it. His mind started to turn into a fog as he slowly got down to his knees. Everything started to hurt as he began to shake.

"W--whats wrong with me" He stammerd as he was now laying on his stomach. His heart beated fast as his body denided to keep down. His eyes were about to close as he dark figure came infront of him.

"Dad?" he asked as he went into a deep sleep.

The sun reached the forest as the birds didn't even bother to chirp. the clouds over head seemed to run away from the bright light. Jojo sturred abit as the sun hit its magitizing windows as he gave out a small yawn.

"It's about time you got up " The stranger said as she started to make breakfast. Jojo slowly opening his eyes as his stomach settled down. He groaned as he softly sat up and walked to the table like everymorning.

"Whats for breakfast mom" He asked with a slight yawn

"Mom?" She chuckled as jojo looked up.

"Why aren't the chairs moving where am I?" His voice started to break as he looked around. It looks like a very old cottage. It's windows were not that much to look at as the drapes on there were cut and shredded mostly by the look of cats somehow. Wild cats probably. He shoke his head as he really didn't want to think about that now. The Cottage was made out a certain woods he never seen before. the fridge was unwillingly close to the to the stove and instead of just one there was a top stove over another. The fire crackled as it kept the cottage warm from the cold night. He then stared at the stranger. He knows for sure he hasen't seen her before. He looked down as his stomach made a smal growl. He shushed it as his face became red. He looked at the Stranger as she chuckled

"Hungry little one?" She walked to the table and setted a plate of eggs and bacon for him and herself. Jojo looked at the who. She looked like a certain cowgirl. Her hair was in braids as her fur was cut to look like she was wereing vest, mostly like neds, other then that she looks just like his father. He shoke his head as he started to work on his breakfast.

"The names Chrystena Cristler" She smiled as she started on her breakfast looked at her as he smiled. The eggs were wonderful and the bacon was delightful. She turned on the Tv as it went straight to the news

'Breaking news, The son Of the Mayor Ned Mcdodd is reported missing. It has been a month now and we are finally starting to believe that he might be dead.'

Quickly, Chrystena shut it off.

"That poor mayor" She said as she toke a bite of her eggs. she looked at jojo as she saw a sadened face.

"Whats the matter?"

Jojo looked up suprised. "I-- I'm Fine" he stummerd as he toke another bite of his eggs as he stared back at the tv.

"Oh, Okay.. Tell me young one, whats your name?"

"J--Jacob" He lied as he sat up and started to take his plate away.

"Well, Jacob welcome to the woods"

Jojo sighed as he looked out of the window. His brown eyes started as the trees swayed. 'But, My real name is Jojo Mcdodd' 


	5. Initials of two names, N and C

The next few weeks weren't bad for jojo as he helped Chrystena with her cottage. He swepted the dust across the floor as he swiftly pushed it outside. Summer was coming and it has only been a month since he ran away from home. He pushed more dust outside as he smiled. Jojo had opened a little to chrystena that he could never to his own father and mother, not even his sisters. Some how she had that connection to him. But his adittude of silents still lingered around the black and grey who. Putting the broom away, he went out side as the sun beated againgst his fur. Chrystena went to get some fire wood for the supper tonight. He knew she should of done it since its called a "mans'" Job to do that certain work. He didn't mind if she did it, she was the one that insisted. He looked around the house as he look through drawers. His damn ceriousity took the best of him that he started to sniff into things he might not be happy about later. After looking through the drawers, he sniffed around in the closest. There he saw something that was shiney yet dull. He walked farther into the closet as the shiney subject came into focus.

It was a Locket. A very old one to be more detailed. His hand reached above it as a shadow crept over him. He gulped silently as he turned around. Chrystena had a frown on her face that probably would stay like that all night. He frowned at the sight as she moved away from the door way for him to pass by the door. Quickly, Jojo took the locket and jammed it into his pocket and walked out with a frown. She shook her head as she closed the door and locked it so no one can get in there again. That night, chrystena sat at the table in silents as she just ate her food, pretending jojo wasn't even there.

"Im Sorry that I went snooping around in your closet. Its just, Their are so much to learn about this house and you" He said quickly as he played with the food infront of him. He was to busy thinking about that locket he took from the closet and also was thinking of how to make it up to making breakfast would be a good idea. He shook his head; light enough that she couldn't see it. The time went by as she went to her room and said nothing and went to bed. Jojo put the dishes away as he went to couch and sat down as he set the lamp to a dull lighting. He took the locket out of his pockets as he looked at it. He dust the treasure as some names came out, but it was only Initials of two names, N and C. He stuided the cover of it for a second as he tried to open it, but some how it won't. He Tried almost everything he can think of as he looked at the time. It was around 12 O' clock, He quickly got to bed as he was sure his dad would yell at him for this, At second thought, his dad wasn't here anymore. With that he drifted off to sleep with the locket in hand.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Sally tied her hair up high above her head. It was about 6 O' clock in the morning. The councial annonced that sally had to do neds job until he is suitable for the job. After she was done with her ponytail she combed up leftover hairs that wouldn't cooperate. The morning breeze escaped from the outside into her and her husbands room as it gave her a cool chill down her spine. Her brown orbs looked at the mirror again as she saw her sleeping husband in the backround. She smiled happily that he was finally sleeping off those worries. She watched the blankets move with his breathing as his face was hidin to get the morning sun away from his eyes. She got up from her chair as she leaned on the bed and kissed him goob bye as she left him and shut the door.

When she got the office, was unexpecting happy. She probably happy that there was acutally smater being mayor instead of a clumsy 35 year old. She smiled as she sat in the comfy desk and the chair smelled like her husband, but mostly it felt like the stress cloud came over her right when she sat down. The papers in her inbox moved unorginazely as the outbox had what looked like cobwebds dangled at the edges. Sally sighed as she got up and crawled on top of the chair and carfully reached for it, she touched it slightly as it came tumbling all over her. She poked her head out of the papers as she got up.

"Ow!" She cried as she looked at her finger. It drew a little blood as she figured that she got a paper cut. She pushed away the papers as she went to the First aid Cabinet. Her eyes widened to see every single Medication,Bandage and anyother medical equitments packed in the small shelf. She pushed some bottles and boxes as she got a bandaid and put it around her finger. 'I guess that all Mcdodds are clumsy at one point' She chuckled to herself. She then walked to the pile of papers that layed all over the chair,floor and desk. She pushed more papers over as the red cushion appered until she sat on it once more.

"Lets get this started" She said as she started. The day went pretty slow as she layed back a little and noticed a certain drawer she never saw before. She leaned forward to it as she looked at it. It seemed to have a different lock then the others, more of a heart shape to be correct. She looked at more, closer to it this time. It had something carved into it. The Initials of two names, N and C. 


End file.
